


That One Good Thing

by mydetheturk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, for the end of the Smuggler run i guess, it's literally just a throwaway line but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: The Captain had nightmares. That much was obvious to Akaavi, from the way the man tossed and turned most nights until she held him to her as he trembled, shaking himself awake in little fits. 
In which Akaavi is concerned about the man she loves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels for my smuggler because he's so hurt. and I _love_ Akaavi so much. ~~Quin'cie was so smitten when he met her it was great.~~  
>  At any rate, this is the first time I've posted to AO3 in a while, and while i'm a bit sorry about that, I'm not fully sorry. Life happens. Its okay.  
> Enjoy.

The Captain had nightmares. That much was obvious to Akaavi, from the way the man tossed and turned most nights until she held him to her as he trembled, shaking himself awake in little fits. So much about his past was shrouded in secrecy. Confirming that he had been at one point a Jedi - an actual Jedi, not like Guss - had taken the man  _ snarling _ the words at the crew when he was exhausted and worn out and hadn’t slept in two days because he was being infuriatingly helpful to people who didn’t deserve their help. That he’d then locked himself into the engine room of the  _ Event Horizon _ was something that Akaavi hadn’t expected out of him.

He was scared, yes, scared of losing what he’d built up for himself and yet,  _ despite _ his fear, Quin’cie Vonn was, at his core, a good man who’d lost much. How much, Akaavi couldn’t say. Reports on his past were vague, and there were far too many rumors to know what was true and what wasn’t beyond what she and the others had seen. Corso was not inclined to lie, Bowdaar would never lie about his captain, and while Risha and Guss would gleefully lie if it were to suit them, the manner in which they recounted their tales made Akaavi believe what they said was true. 

She too, was sometimes shocked at the fact that his spine was made of beskar and he was all too willing to irritate figures of authority on both sides of the war, despite the fact that he was afraid, under all of that bluster and confidence. 

And yet.

Akaavi couldn’t help but see how worn down he was, pushing himself to his limit and beyond on a constant basis. When it was revealed that  _ someone _ high in the Republic Command had passed on his status as a Jedi Exile - a terrible term, in Akaavi’s mind, but it was the only one Quin’cie would give her - Akaavi had gotten furious for him, taking out her anger for him, for his secrets on a bunch of Imperial droids. Quin’cie’s jaw had merely clenched and he’d taken a slow breath, informing the Jedi that they would be heading to the next mission point immediately and he’d turned, a quick snap of motion that had his coat tails flaring out behind him as he very nearly stalked from the room.

if Akaavi hadn’t already begun to dislike Jedi, this interaction would have cemented it. Something had happened while Quin’cie was a Jedi, something that had hurt him badly enough that years later he still had nightmares three nights out of four and it was rare that Akaavi would wake in the morning and he would still be in their bed. Akaavi wasn’t a heavy sleeper by any means, but the man had a step that was near silent, and he was always careful in not waking her when he got out of bed first. 

Those were the worst, because Akaavi could never tell if he’d actually gone back to sleep after shaking himself awake or if he  _ had _ gone back to sleep, only to have more nightmares, subtler ones that didn’t wake Akaavi. 

More often than not, he could be found sitting in the kitchen cleaning his guns with a detached, meticulous manner, like he was trapped in his own thoughts but his hands knew what to do to make up for it. It was the mornings when she couldn’t find him there that Akaavi was worried. Those mornings he looked dead inside, and his smile could never quite reach his eyes, and there was a clip to his voice that made even Corso wary of getting on his nerves.

He had that same look in his eyes from the time they found out that Darmas Polleran and that Senator had betrayed them up until the young Jedi Knight had suckerpunched him. Quin’cie had stared at her retreating back for a few bewildered moments before he started laughing, quietly popping his broken nose back into place and placing his other hand on Akaavi’s shoulder. His headshake and the amused  _ pride _ glittering in his eyes had prevented her from going after the Mirialan and teaching her why such a stunt was a bad idea. 

Akaavi didn’t think about how her heart clenched when she saw the look in his eyes. She disliked most Jedi on principle still, but the Mirialan Knight and her cohort were acceptable. That the young woman had previously been Quin’cie’s padawan helped in the matter. 

Her captain slept easier after getting rid of the Voidwolf, though he never really slept well. There were fewer nights where he was awake most of it, and while Akaavi didn’t stop finding him in the kitchen absently cleaning his guns, those mornings were fewer.

That was, of course, before the SIS had to stick its nose into his business and beg him to clean up their mess, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Believe" by Hollywood Undead


End file.
